MCDTR Center Overview Abstract The Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) supports MCDTR members and regional, national, and international collaborators to conduct research to translate diabetes interventions with proven efficacy from the bedside into clinical and community practice (type 2 translational research). The specific aims of the MCDTR are to: ? Raise awareness of, and interest in, type 2 translational research in diabetes and create an environment that supports such research ? Identify, develop, and support researchers engaged in research to translate interventions with proven efficacy into real world health care settings, communities, and populations at risk ? Administer cores that provide services critical to type 2 translational research in diabetes for new and established investigators ? Foster interdisciplinary collaborations to advance type 2 translational research in diabetes ? Provide education and training opportunities in diabetes translational research ? Administer a Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program to attract new investigators to the field and to enable them to generate preliminary data for successful grant applications The Center supports four cores. The Administration Core maintains the MCDTR Research Base and is responsible for the direction, functioning, and finances of the Center. It administers the Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program and the Enrichment Program and maintains the MCDTR website. The Methods and Measurement Core focuses on design and analysis issues in translational research (including health economics). The Intervention and Technology Research Core focuses on technology-based approaches to intervention delivery, health communication, and peer support. The Community Outreach and Engagement Core focuses on community engagement, intervention implementation and dissemination with special focus on patient empowerment, cultural competence, health disparities, implementation science research, and community-based participatory research.